Lacus
by Firemoon
Summary: Drabble collection. Random pairings present. Mostly K. Second: His smiles are like pastries. Road quite likes it.
1. Playing doctor

**Title/** Playing Doctor

**Rating/**K+ for sexual undertones.

**Pairing/** Komui Li x Allen Walker. Talk about randomness.

**Summary/ **Allen was oddly popular with Li siblings.

**Disclaimer/** D-Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

-Playing Doctor-

Allen was oddly popular with Li siblings. He was piled with Rinali's concerned gaze and tearful scenes of "Your arm..." that most people would actually kill Allen for but which the boy took for granted and just smiled at her.

Komui always had time for Allen when he mysteriously had "high-alert urgent issues" to deal with first for others. He had Allen's every little scretch a full-blown crisis and would drag him away to the operation room for hours.

So Allen found himself there again, arms bound to the operation table with Komui hovering over him dangerously close with Sharp Object.

The dark haired man grinned and leant down close to Allen, his glasses glinting off the operation light and shielding his eyes from view. Allen gulped slightly and blushed.

"Are you going to fix me again?"

"Ah, yes."

Komui grinned at the white-haired boy and leant in even closer, breath warm on Allen's face.

"But don't worry, Allen-kun. It's not going to hurt – not really much."

--

Rinali and Rabi both looked up from their lunch at the cafeteria.

"Allen seems particularly loud today."

Rabi nodded at Rinali's puzzled remark, fork poised halfway to his mouth.

"Poor kid."

* * *

Drabble. +is stoned by angry people+ 

I'm tired. Various school stuff weighing me down. Can't keep my eyes open.. Xx;


	2. Glace

**Glacé**

**Summary**/ where Tyki is a twentythirtysomething baker and Road is, well, Road. AU. Little schoolgirls WINS.

**Pairing**/ Tyki x Road.

**Rating**/ K.

His smiles, when they come, are sweetsugary like the pastries.

She stands on her tippy-toes –the pair of darkblack mary-janes almost impossibly held with ribbons around thin, bony ankles—to watch the white-gloved fingers work, deftly picking out the orders –raisin buns, Danish pastries, chocolate-and-almond croissants—and she wonders how he could _tell_ which ones are which, because for some of them they all look the same except for the fillings _inside_ that jets out and dribbles down your chin if you bite it a wrong way.

She quite enjoys it, even though she knows how to bite into it perfectly she can finish it without wasting a single crumb –she just couldn't, not when _he_ made it—if not for the sweet stickiness on her lips that she could enjoy for hours then for the darkdartinglook of the goldenyellowqueer eyes glanced her way.

She grins lazily whenever their eyes meet and lock, and it reminds him of the sort of smug looks that the cats get when they know they are being watched and they _love_ it. He still does, anyway.

When she passes by with her gaggle of friends –all loud, all young, all happybrightliltingchilding but none of them smiles at him like _that_, the slow curvingtwitch of lips that are more like a grimacesmirk than a smile, faint brushwarmth shared from her fingers to his –he has to withdraw his hand almost as if burned, earning another lazyslowgrin from her—and later, when she comes walking back alone, backpack and umbrella swinging with every step, he watches. And the taste in his mouth isn't just from the sweetsticky glacé sliding into his mouth, chewy and sweet and just a little bit bitter, stickysyrup everywhere coating his tonguelipsteeth.

And then she comes in, trinkle of bells and taptapping of shoes and the ribbon around her throat barely trembling as she walks up to him.

She was no more than a girl –not even a woman, barely a girl, a girl-child—with longskinny armslegs and hooded eyes and the bored smirksmilenotquitesmile that said more than any words she could have spoken, but Tyki leans in and feels the warmsoftpliable –like dough left to rise in the sun—skin under him, and things look just a little bit _alright_.


	3. Caffeine Addict

**Caffeine Addict**

**Pairing**/ Reever x Rinali

**Rating**/ K

**Disclaimer**/ Do not own D.Gray-Man. D8

****

Even though she doesn't drink herself, Rinali made the best coffee. Everyone eagerly waited for the days that Rinali was in charge of the daily dose of caffeine, and meanwhile drank the dubious unidentifiable 'coffee' that Komui concocted up; it was amazing how those two could possibly be related.

And when she was serving them all, she always gave him the coffee piping hot with two sugar and no milk and just a hint of lemon, just how he likes it.

He is a bit bewildered and more than a little curious as to _how_ she finds the time in between chasing after the Millennium Count and worrying over Allen and Komui to memorize his coffee habits, but Rinali does.

And the hours after hours of paperwork and uncomfortable chairs and the migraines, they are all worth it somehow when she smiles.


End file.
